Oil and Water
by LapsusStili
Summary: Check out all the reactions at this year's department Halloween party. GSR. Response to Unbound Challenge.


Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Caution – Wet Floors (oh ya, and borrowed characters, too!)

Author's Note: Written in response to the Unbound Challenge from 9 Oct 2005.

**

* * *

****Oil and Water**

_by Lapsus Stili_

"**So, did you know that water molecules are promiscuous?" **

"Greg, don't you ever get tired of flirting with me when I shoot you down every time?"

Shaking her head, Sara turned around to look for the body that went with the voice. She burst out laughing when she saw his costume. Surprisingly, they had each dressed up as the same thing for the Halloween party, but she was shocked at how different they looked.

She portrayed a water molecule by donning a skin-tight black body suit with the word OXYGEN running from her neckline to her waist in bold white letters. When she raised her arms to try to stifle her giggles, the word HYDROGEN was revealed, written the same way along the bright red ovals painted on either side of her rib cage. She was looking fine indeed and hoped that she'd attract a little attention from Grissom tonight.

Greggo, on the other hand, looked like an ultra-colourful StayPuft Marshmallow Man on crack. To be an accurate model of an H2O molecule, he went with the more rotund version. This meant he wore a huge green sphere with his head perched on top and his scrawny stick-legs poking out the bottom, also clad in lime. Where each of his shoulders would be, a big yellow globe was perched. Had it not been for the big black O on his chest and the H's on his exaggerated shoulder pads, Sara would've assumed that he was a Grannysmith apple with some kind of blight.

Still struggling to regain her composure, she managed to stutter, "Uh… where are your arms?"

"Right here inside my oxygen atom, of course," he replied in a tone that implied _Well, duhh!_ "It's hollow in here. I'm actually twiddling my thumbs as we speak!"

Before she could tell him what a dumb idea being armless at a party was, her attention was drawn to the entrance. There, behind a tottering life-size beaker and to the left of a 6 foot tall strand of DNA, stood a sight that stole the breath from her lungs.

Grissom. Mmmmm... Grissom in a snug black turtleneck and equally clingy black pants. Sara blinked and stared some more.

There was a uniform smattering of letters and lines on the front of his shirt, but she couldn't make out what they were. Whether that was due to the distance or her sudden stupor, she wasn't entirely certain.

Greg was still babbling, but all that existed for Sara at the moment was the new arrival. He had finally met her gaze, smiled, and started to make his way through the crowd to her in the corner of the room.

Just before he made it, Jacqui, all in white and covered in fingerprints, squirmed between them on her way to the bar. " S'cuse me… comin' through!"

Grissom tossed after her, "Hey, this is supposed to be a chemistry lab theme!"

He was almost certain that he heard, "So fire me," as her reply. Shrugging his shoulders, he sidestepped the armless fellow who had finally given up on conversing with his fellow water droplet, rolling off in search of someone who could help him drink a beer. At last Grissom reached his target. _Now there's a tall cool glass of water I could drink right up! _he thought.

Both her lips and her eyes smiled at him, pleased that he had attended, and even more so that she finally figured out the C's and O's and H's on his upper body. "Good evening, Mr. Glycerol," she greeted.

With a raised brow he replied, "Actually, that's Mr. Triglyceride… I'm an oil." Raising his right arm, she noticed the three long ribbons trailing from his forearm, his elbow, and his bicep. "These are my fatty acid chains!" he finished with a smirk.

Another laugh from the pretty lady as she reached out to rake her fingers delicately through the strands. Just then, Catherine stumbled over in pink pants and shoes, and a powder blue long-sleeved top. Had she not also had on matching blue face paint and dyed hair, there would be no indication she was costumed.

Sara squinted at her, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

The tipsy half-pint rolled her eyes, slurring, "For the last time, I'M LITMUS PAPER! Didn't any of you take chemistry? GEESH!" With that she stormed off, almost tangling in Grissom's ribbons in her rush.

"Hey, mind my fatty acids!" he cried out.

Confusion etched her face, Catherine retorted, "What? You don't have a fat ass, Gil! As a matter of fact, I think you've got a rather nice backside!" That said, she disappeared into the throngs.

With a fiery blush across his face, Grissom spun back to Sara, hoping to change the subject asap. "She's right, you know. You _do_ have a fine ass." Her eyebrow went up in challenge.

The flushed man gathered courage from who knows where. He wrapped his arms around her sleek torso. With the further encouragement of her fingers gliding up over his shoulders to clasp behind his neck, Grissom snaked his hands down to caress her tight rear end. "Yours is pretty nice, too," he growled.

She wasn't sure what had prompted such bold behavior, but she wasn't complaining in the least. Since she was already molded to his body at this point, leaning in for a kiss wasn't a huge stretch. Each tilted their heads slightly and their mouths sealed in the most perfect bond. _Who says oil and water don't mix?_ went through her mind.

While the two were all lip-locked and steamy, a man walking by covered in tiny blue balloons and a sign reading SILICA GEL came to a grinding halt. Whipping out his digital camera, Nick snapped a few pictures of the unexpected couple. They remained oblivious to his actions. After taking a few shots, he scrolled through them on the camera's small screen until he found the best one.

Grinning he uttered, **"This one goes in the scrapbook." **

* * *

A/N: Please forgive any technical errors I may have made describing their molecular structures... I readily admit to being chemically challenged! Cheers! 


End file.
